The Stork King
The Stork King is a minor antagonist in the duo-franchise and the tertiary antagonist in the 11th Grade Arc premiere. He also serves as the initial Cornerstore mascot before his assassination. Biography The Stork King was the lead Cornerstore board member honored with the role of fleecing money from the present-buying people of Linden City. Unfortunately, this federal crime was interrupted by Zachary's involvement in the plot. Later, Vickers challenged the mayor of Linden City (Double G) to authorize a new Cornerstore ceremony, apparently as a means of testing his competency, but in effect part of his plan to frame the Myles Bots and assassinate the mayor thereby enhancing his own mayoral bid. Consequently, he was called to preside over the halloween honors. Double G was rehearsing the ceremony when Shoko invited Slithers to headquarters to watch the ceremony on television. Later that evening, the King was in his office plotting his revenge against the Myles Bots for causing him his job, when the Math Trons burst in. Although the King was initially alarmed, since he had no clue who they were, he was instantly reassured once they introduced themselves as talent scouts. After mistaking Zachary for a bully, the Stork King was captured by the Math Trons and sent to a helicopter. Zachary then threw a Batarang into the Math Trons' explosive device, thus revealing them to be responsible for his kidnap. The Unknown Characters were relaxing in Myles Bots HQ when a flash news report appeared on television informing the public of the Stork King's kidnap. Although the at-the-scene public was hesitant to blame a trio of misguided nerds, their bloodied corpses seemed to point to a larger part in the kidnap. One unknown character had to prematurely end his interview with Double G in order to rescue the Stork King. The other also left abruptly shortly afterwards. He soon spotted the Stork King, gagged and bound to a chair in an abandoned building, and raced to his rescue. Before The Unknown Person had finished untying the Stork King, Josie swung in and kicked him away from the hostage. She cut the binds holding Stork King to the chair and wrapped a whip around the Stork King's throat, choking him. Josie then fled to the roof with the gagging board member, barely able to breathe. Zachary and the character (followed up by Unknown Character #2) followed, but when they got to the roof she was nowhere to be seen. The Stork King was alone standing on a ledge, but before Zachary had a chance to help her down off the edge of the roof, Statistical Mean appeared and threw an umbrella that burst open to release a swarm of baby bats. The Stork King panicked and tried to swat them away. However, he lost his balance, fell off the roof and plunged to his death, crashing onto the very button he would have pressed to light up the Pine Tree statue, had he lived. Yet, instead of activating the tree lights, the impact of the Stork King's body landing on the control box released several hundred bats hidden inside the tree, creating little doubt in the Linden public's minds that Mayor Roger had pushed him off the building moments earlier. Personality The Stork King was not exactly the purest bulb on the tree. He was rather gullible at times. He shows no remorse fleecing money out of customers and his karma caused Roger to be recalled in order to save Zachary's skin. However, apart from being rather greedy and selfish, he was also extremely vain, abusive, sparkly and mean. Trivia * He is the first (and so far only) minor character to die in his major role and/or become the start of another perosn's bad publicity instead of Zachary's. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unnamed Characters